FutureBob 3000-Pants
by CyborgNinja
Summary: Based on the video made by EmperorLemon. After being accidentally frozen (again) Squidward is flung 1000 years into the future. I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or Futurama! (Rated T just to be safe) ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**I just want to say this right now, this story is based off of a video by EmperorLemon. I do not own the video, nor do I own Spongebob Squarepants or Futurama. As for this chapter, it's basically just a prologue set before the video. This is just to set up the story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the story that lies ahead.**

* * *

><p>It was another good morning on Conch Street. At least it had been before Spongebob's alarm clock started blaring and his laughter began to grate on Squidward. Squidward did his usual morning routine, brush his teeth, eat breakfast, and suffer another day working at the Krusty Krab.<p>

"Oh Squidward!" Spongebob called from outside.

Squidward put on his KK hat on and began to head to work. All the while Spongebob was telling him random nonsense as usual.

The two arrived at work, Spongebob immediately took his position behind the grill. Squidward's day at work was the same as it usually was, dealing with ungrateful customers, having Krabs berate him just for doing his job, and having Spongebob annoy him.

Then suddenly... something snapped. Squidward suddenly made his way towards Mr. Krabs' office, he looked angry.

"What is it Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"I've had enough! Day in and day out working with an irritating sponge, dealing with ungrateful customers, and getting barely any pay out of it!" Squidward shouted, Mr. Krabs looked unfazed, from outside the room, the customers all heard Squidward shouting and went over to better hear the commotion. Even Spongebob began to look nervous about the situation.

"You're not getting a raise Squidward." Mr. Krabs said flatly, Squidward looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"I QUIT!" Squidward yelled, everyone in the building heard this, the customers looked a but surprised at this. Spongebob however looked heartbroken, his friend (at least he saw Squidward as a friend) just quit his job! Squidward stormed out of the Krusty Krab and went back home, Spongebob followed him out of the restaurant to try and stop him.

"Squidward wait! Please don't quit!"

Squidward turned to face him, "Don't try and stop my Spongebob, I'm not working there again!"

Before Spongebob could say anything else, Squidward was long gone, his hat was laying on the ground by his feet. Mr. Krabs approached Spongebob.

"He'll be back me boy, get back to work we've got orders waiting." The two of them went back to the Krusty Krab and continued working.

Squidward spent the rest of his day relaxing at home, playing his clarinet, and practicing his painting and dance. Meanwhile Spongebob couldn't help but think about Squidward, Mr. Krabs took over at the register.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Squidward enjoyed his time away from Spongebob while the latter was working. But Squidward still needed to earn money somehow, he looked at the daily newspaper and saw an ad.<p>

'Pizza Castle: Help Wanted'

Squidward searched the rest of the newspaper for other job advertisements, but sadly there were none. Squidward sighed in defeat and headed over to Pizza Castle.

Squidward entered the fast food joint and showed the manager the ad. The manager of the restaurant was a thin clownfish, according to his name tag, his name was Chris.

"Oh, you're here for the job? Great! You can start now!" The manager said, he tossed Squidward an apron and went with him to the kitchen. The two approached a teenage flounder who wore a Pizza Castle apron, he wore a name tag as well, his name was Mario.

"Hey Mario, show this kid the ropes!" Chris said, leaving the two.

"Uh... alright dude, here's what you need to do." Mario said, the two began to make pizzas. Squidward didn't really like this new job, but anything would be better than working at the Krusty Krab...

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the prologue! I know this chapter seems a bit short, but it'll get better soon, and the 'Future' part of the title will also make sense soon. Remember this is just the prologue. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Into the Future!

**And so the story continues! This is the part of the story where the title actually makes sense and where the video this story was based on takes place, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Squidward worked at Pizza Castle. He wasn't particularly fond of his job but he didn't need to wear any uniform since he promoted to a pizza delivery boy. As for Spongebob he was still upset over Squidward quitting. Mr. Krabs however began to notice that he actually DID need Squidward working for him! When Squidward was an employee Krabs could take care of paperwork he had to do. Now that he had to work the register, he had less time, and he had to deal with the irate customers he had. Since Pizza Castle was farther away than the Krusty Krab, Squidward had to wake up earlier to get to work, it was a bit tougher for him, but it was better than working with Spongebob.<p>

One morning while going to work, Spongebob asked Patrick for some advice.

"Seems like it's Mr. Krabs' fault." Patrick said flatly.

"It can't be Pat, Mr. Krabs is a good boss! He wouldn't oppress Squidward! It must be the stress of working, Squidward works hard every day, maybe he just needs a break!" Spongebob exclaims.

"Well what are you going to do?" Patrick asked.

"Hmm... I know! Come on Patrick let's go tell Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob said, the two best friends hurried over to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

><p>In Pizza Castle, Squidward was busy putting toppings on pizzas and putting them in the oven, just like Mario taught him to. Being busy most of the day gave Squidward almost no time to practice playing his clarinet, which he always had on him. Though he managed to practice a bit while out deliveries, during the past few days, Squidward actually became a bit better at playing his clarinet!<p>

"Hey Squid dude, ya' got a delivery!" Mario called to him. Squidward took the pizzas and headed out. Despite him no longer working at the Krusty Krab, he couldn't help but think about how things were over there.

* * *

><p>At the Krusty Krab, Spongebob and Patrick met up with Mr. Krabs at the front door, he was about to open up for the day.<p>

"Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob called out.

"Ahoy there Spongebob!" Mr. Krabs greeted. Mr. Krabs seemed a bit tired, he had actually done any work in the Krusty Krab since Jim quit.

"Mr. Krabs, Patrick and I thought of a good way to bring Squidward back!" Spongebob said to his boss.

"Ergh..." Mr. Krabs muttered, he wasn't sure if he wanted Squidward back, but having him here was better than dealing with the customers at the register. "Ok, come with me to the back." The three men went to Mr. Krabs office, he sat down at his desk while Spongebob and Patrick sat in the two chairs.

"So what did ye' have in mind?" Krabs asked.

"We thought it would be good to have a party at my house and have Squidward be the guest of honor!" Spongebob explained.

"Well, I'm always ready to party! Are you ready to party?" Mr. Krabs exclaimed, he pointed to Patrick when he asked if they were ready to party.

"I'm ready to party! Are you ready to party Spongebob?!" Patrick asked.

"I'm ready to par-tay! Are yo-" Spongebob cheered before he stopped himself. "Wait, we need to remember, this is for Squidward! Alright, Mr. Krabs, you get people to come, Patrick you can get the food, and I'll get Squidward to come!" Spongebob explained, and so the plan was put into action.

* * *

><p>While Squidward was delivering the pizzas, Spongebob was dialing the number to Pizza Castle, he disguised his voice so he wouldn't be noticed (even though Squidward wasn't even there), Mario was on the other end.<p>

"Hello, I would like to order three pepperoni pizzas." Spongebob said in a fake French accent.

"Sure dude, where do you want them delivered to?" Mario asked.

"The Krusty Krab, and put it out to Mai Tailfin.

"Uh, alright dude I'll get the delivery boy right on it." Mario replied. Squidward came back from his delivery, Mario wrote down the order. "Hey Squid dude, we got another order."

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, everyone was at the party in Spongebob's house. Everybody was dancing and chatting except for Spongebob, he was about to go get Squidward from the Krusty Krab.<p>

"Hey Spongebob, where ya' going?" Patrick asked.

"Pateick, we were going to go get Squidward remember?" Spongebob told him.

"Oh yeah, I wanna go to, I wanna see Squidward too!" Patrick said.

"Great, seeing his best friends will probably want him to come to the party more!" Spongebob exclaimed, the two then left for the Krusty Krab.

* * *

><p>Squidward arrived at the Krusty Krab first, he entered, confused as to why someone was going to pick up their order here, but he shrugged it off. The Krusty Krab was closed early because of the party, but the doors were still unlocked, Squidward entered the empty restaurant.<p>

"Hello? Pizza delivery to my tail fin? Barnaclehead, why do I even bother..." Squidward sighed, he took out his clarinet and was about to practice before he heard something.

"Squidward! Squidward! Squidward!" Spongebob and Patrick called out. Squidward ran to find a place to hide, without thinking, he ran into the freezer. He waited until his neighbors were gone.

"Aha, they're finally gone!" He said with a sigh of relief, he tried opening the door to the freezer from the inside, but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked? Oh no! Well uh, I'm sure someone will realize I'm gone and come looking for me! I'll be out of here in no time." Squidward assured himself. From above the ocean, the sun shined high above Bikini Atoll (the island we see in the theme song), the sun rose and set many times, indicating that time was passing...

* * *

><p><strong>1000 years later...<strong>

Squidward was completely frozen, he was still leaning on the door of the freezer. The inside if the Krusty Krab looked much cleaner and futuristic. The door hinges of the freezer were rusty and falling apart, eventually they broke off and the door to the freezer slammed onto the floor. A fish ran to check on the door, the person looked like Spongebob. Squidward, who was leaning on the door when it fell, had the ice that froze him break off of him. Thankfully, he was still perfectly fine.

"Greetings primitive!" The sponge greeted. "Welcome to the future!"

"Huh? The future..." Squidward said, he ran to the nearest window and looked out of it. He saw Bikini Bottom, which had become a sprawling metropolis, there were buildings made of chrome, flying boats, fish with jetpacks, and floating signs!

"Everyone I know is gone... WHOOPEE!" Squidward cheered! The sponge watched him with confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>So Squidward is now in the future! What sort of fantastic adventures will he have? What new friends will he make? Will he adjust to the future? We'll see...<strong>


	3. Meeting the Locals

**So Squidward is finally in the future! At this point the story will take off and be different from the video. Also, I may need some help the next few chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Squidward was enjoying the fact that he was now in the future, away from those who oppressed him. The sponge watched him, he was confused, who was this cephalopod?<p>

The sponge approached Squidward and tapped him on the shoulder. Squidward turned around and saw the sponge. Squidward was in shock at seeing him, even though he talked with him not even 5 minutes ago, he was shocked and a bit afraid of his appearance.

The sponge looked almost exactly like Spongebob Squarepants. He wore the same clothes, had the same buck teeth, and even had the same Krusty Krab uniform hat!

"Excuse me but, who are you?" The sponge asked with a friendly smile. Squidward looked at the sponge, he noticed his name tag. It read "Spongetron Squarepants A", Squidward immediately began feeling uneasy, though this was understandable since he was in the presence of a sponge who he thinks is the same as the sponge who had tormented him so much 1000 years earlier.

"Um... I'm Squidward." Squidward answered, he hesitantly shook Spongetron's hand. The door to the dining area burst open. A crab walked in, he looked very similar to Mr. Krabs except he was a bit thinner. He wore a green collared shirt and khaki pants. He also looked MUCH younger than the Mr. Krabs that Squidward knew.

"What's with all the racket in here?!' He exclaimed, he saw Squidward and looked horrified. "Ah, a monster!"

"Mr. Krabs, this cephalopod isn't a monster!" Spongetron explained.

"Wait, Mr. Krabs?!" Squidward said in shock, was this his old boss?

"Yeah, Squidward meet-" Spongetron was about to introduce Squidward to Mr. Krabs, but a loud feminine voice cut him off.

"Eric!"

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw a whale who looked a lot like Pearl, except this whale wore a blue t-shirt with a yellow star on it, and blue jeans. Her hair was also brown and it was in a ponytail.

"Ugh, what is it Esmeralda?" Mr. Krabs sighed.

"I need some extra money, can you spare me a twenty?" Esmeralda asked. Mr. Krabs quickly gave her the money, but Esmeralda saw Squidward and looked confused.

"Who's this Eric? Another one of your un-coral friends?" She teased.

"Ergh, I don't know who this man is Sis! Why don't you go away!" Eric said.

"Well if he isn't your friend then who is he?"

"I can answer that, actually." Spongetron chimed in. "Mr. Krabs, Esmeralda, this is Squidward! He is a cephalopod I discovered frozen in the freezer, he must have been frozen for about... 1000 years?" Squidward slowly nodded at Spongetron's explanation, Spongetron was corrwct, but Squidward was still trying to grasp the situation, Eric then shook his hand.

"Well nice to meet you Squidward! I'm Eric Krabs, owner of the Krusty Krab, this is my younger sister Esmeralda." Eric greeted,

"Hey, it's nice to meet ya' but I gotta go. I guess I'll see you around Squidward." Esmeralda said, leaving to go to the mall.

"I, um, it's nice to meet you too?" Squidward said with an unsure tone.

The greetings were interrupted by the chimes of a clock, the time was now 6:00 p.m. The Krusty Krab was now closed.

"Well, it's quittin' time..." Eric announced, Spongetron clocked out for the day with an upset look on his face, just like Spongebob, it appeared that he loved his job. Though his sad fave quickly turned to a smile when he heard a cheerful voice.

"Hey Spongetron!" The voice called out, it was a pink starfish, he didn't have a shirt on, but he wore purple shorts with green spots.

"Hey Pattron!" Spongetron answered, he ran over to Pattron and started tugging at his arm. "Come on, you've got to meet Squidward.

"Who?" Pattron answered.

"Oh, he's a cephalopod I found frozen in the freezer, he must have been there for a thousand years!" Spongetron answered.

"Woah! Do you think he can find some time capsules for us, or go jellyfish in with us?" Pattron asked.

"Well, we have to ask him Pattron, plus we should probably bring him to Albert and Nina! Mr. Krabs, do you want to come too?" Spongetron stated.

"Sorry Lad, it's Tuesday. I have to go help out at the Soup Kitchen!" Eric answered, he began to head down the street in the direction opposite of Spongetron, Pattron and Squidward. Spongetron began to introduce Squidward to Pattron.

"Squidward, this is my best friend Pattron!" He said, Pattron gave Squidward a goofy, yet somehow lovable smile.

"Um... hi." Squidward greeted, he then remembered something he wanted to ask Spongetron. "Hey, uh... Spongetron. What's with the letter 'A' on your name tag?"

"Oh, well you see I'm just one Spongetron, there are a lot more like Spongetron's X, Y, and Z!" Spongetron answered.

"Are the other members of the alphabet around?"

"Yup! All 486 of them! But they're not here on Earth! See technology today is probably a lot different from what you're used to. We can travel around the world in an instant, even go across the entire universe, all thanks to science!" Spongetron explained. Squidward began to lay down on the ground, repeating the same word.

"Future! Future! Future!"

Spongetron and Pattron watched in confusion, this went on for a while before Spongetron pulled at his tie, his Krusty Krab hat opened up, a claw holding a brick came out of it. The claw dropped the brick on Squidward's head, snapping him out of his daze.

"Thanks, so where are we going?" Squidward asked.

"We need to go see Nina and Albert, they're scientists, they'll know what to do about your current predicament!" Spongetron answered, he took out a remote control from his pocket, it had the names of various locations on it, such as 'Home', 'Work', 'Nina and Albert's House', etc.

Spongetron pushed the button labeled 'Nina and Albert's House', a small machine came out of the remote, it hovered above the three for a second before shining a pink/purple light on them, it then absorbed them. It then dashed off at an incredibly high speed, it stopped at its destination, it shone it's light again, the three boys were in front of a building that looked familiar to Squidward, he just couldn't remember why. But he knew that the tree inside of it was important...

* * *

><p><strong>Just who are Albert and Nina? Will Squidward get along with Spongetron, Pattron, Eric and Esmeralda? What sort of things will happen to him?<strong>


	4. More New Friends

**Sorry this chapter took long to make, at this point I have ideas for the story, but they won't come around until later on. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Squidward, Spongetron and Pattron approached the dome like building, it had a 2 way speaker by the door, there was a security camera above it.<p>

"Hey Al! It's me Spongetron A!" Spongetron greeted. After about 30 seconds a voice came from the speaker. The voice sounded male, it had a Southern accent but it also sounded professional.

"Good afternoon A and Pattron, if I may ask, who is this with you?"

"This is Squidward, we found him frozen in the freezer at the Krusty Krab and we wanted you to meet him!" Spongetron answered. Squidward began to get a bit worried, what were they planning to do with him?

"I'm not too sure, can you trust him?" Al asked.

"Sure, he's really nice!" Spongetron answered. Pattron gave Squidward a goofy, yet friendly smile. Squidward looked at him strangely, but smiled back at him nervously.

"Alright, I'll let you boys in." Al said, unlocking the door. The three of them entered the building, there was a grassy field inside and a large tree in the middle of the field. There was a table of water helmets by the door, the three fish put them on and entered the tree.

Inside was an empty room with a rug in the center. Pattron led Squidward to the rug, once the three of them were on, it took about 20 seconds for the rug to sink in to the floor, the rug was an elevator! The elevator stopped in an underground laboratory. Squidward looked around the lab and saw robots of all kinds. There were doors that were labeled 'Spare Spongetron/Pattron bodies' and 'Dojo'. At one of the many computers, there was a squirrel and a tall cloaked figure.

"Hey Al!" Pattron greeted, the squirrel turned to the group. He had buck teeth and wore a lab coat with a dark red collared shirt and khaki pants. More surprisingly though, was the hooded figure. It was actually a snail! It's shell looked very similar to Gary, Spongebob's pet snail, as he appeared in his dream when Spongebob entered it.

"Afternoon boys." He returned the greeting, he turned to Squidward. "You must be Squidward, I'm Albert Cheeks, but you can just call me Al." Squidward shook Al's hand, though he was in shock at the tall snail's appearance. Albert took notice of this.

"Greetings dear cephalopod, I am Baltimore, crowned prince of the planet, Pacifica 9. Unfortunately I can not stay long. I am needed back home. If you would like to visit my planet, Albert can easily bring you there." The snail, Baltimore, explained. He shook Squidward's hand and entered a shell-shaped space pod that blasted off into space. Squidward laid down on the floor again while repeatedly saying "Future", Spongetron had to hit Squidward with a brick again to snap him back to reality.

"Thanks." Squidward said, Spongetron gave him a thumbs up.

"Well... anyway... Squidward was it? Welcome to the year 3014, I'm sure it's been tough for you to accept the fact that you're here but it isn't a dream. Now if it's alright with you, I'd like to get some information out of you." Albert stated

"What kind of information?" Squidward asked nervously.

"Oh, anything about your time really. What was different back then? Did you live around here? Did you know my ancestor, Sandy?"

"Wait what was that last one?" Squidward asked. Before Albert could repeat his question a loud battle cry was heard.

"YEEHAW!"

The next thing Squidward knew, he was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw a female squirrel standing on him, she had long blond hair that reached her upper back. She wore a light green karate uniform.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!?" She asked Squidward. Albert let out a heavy sigh before speaking to the female squirrel.

"Nina, get off of him, he is my guest."

"Oh... sorry..." Nina said before stepping off of Squidward. Pattron helped Squidward up and Albert introduced Squidward to the squirrel.

"Squidward, this is Nina, she is my younger sister. As you have probably guessed, Nine is athletic and she loves karate. I share the same athletic prowess, though I am more interested in science."

Nina gave Squidward a friendly smile, though Squidward gave her a fake smile inreturn, he was still pretty miffed about her kicking him down.

"Sorry about kicking you down by the way, I get a bit defensive when someone I don't know comes in our house." Nina said.

"I know that a but too well." Pattron said, showing Squidward a red mark on his back that Nina left, meaning he might have only met her recently.

"Apologies aside, I would still like to know about how life was during your time." Albert stated.

"Um... I'm still a little shaken up about all of this. Maybe we can do this some other time?" Squidward said, trying to get out of answering Albert's questions. He turned to leave the tree dome but Albert stopped him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Nina questioned. Squidward stopped right in his tracks, what happened to his house? Did he still own his house? Was his house still even there? Suddenly, Spongetron spoke up.

"That's not a problem! Squidward can stay with me!"

Squidward DID NOT like that idea.

"Oh, oh! He can stay with me!" Pattron noted.

Squidward wasn't too fond of that idea either, but where else could he go? Suddenly, he had an idea.

"What about Eric's house?" Squidward suggested, the others seemed to be ok with that idea.

* * *

><p>Spongetron and Squidward walked to Eric Krabs' house, they could have telephoned there, but Spongetron doesn't have his boss' house registered in his teleportation device. Spongetron knocked on the door. Suddenly Squidward wasn't sure about this idea either, Eric lived in the same house as Eugene Krabs, Squidward's old boss, and if Eric was anything like Eugene then Squidward wouldn't get along with him. Eric answered the door.<p>

"Oh hello boys! Good to see you!" Eric said.

"Hey Mr. Krabs, Squidward here needs a place to stay and since he doesn't have a house, we were wondering if it would be ok for him to stay with you." Spongetron explained. Squidward expected Eric to turn him down or slam the door in their faces. Shockingly though, Eric said this...

"Sure! Not a problem, it would be nice to have a guest over, you don't know how difficult it can be living with a teenage whale sister."

The two entered Eric's house, Eric showed Squidward the guests room, it looked very neat.

"Hope you find this room alright." Eric said, Squidward seemed rather impressed with the room.

"Yeah, it's actually really nice!" Squidward said with a genuine smile.

"Glad you like it Squidward. Spongetron, why don't you go home and get some rest, you've got work in the morning!" Eric stated.

"Oh, you're right and I have to feed Gary Jr.! Goodnight Squidward, goodnight Mr. Krabs!" Spongetron said, he left the house and hurried towards his home.

"Why don't we have a nice chat Squidward, I'll go make us some tea!" Eric said, leaving to the kitchen. Squidward looked around the guest roon, he saw some portraits that Eugene owned, one of them was a portrait of Mr. Krabs himself. Squidward looked at the picture for a while then he went to go talk to Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! I know it's taking a while for the actual plot to take off, but don't worry, it will. But what do you think of the Squirrels and Baltimore? What sort of wacky and zany adventures will they go on? What sort of friends will they make? <strong>


	5. Raising Questions

**I understand that the last few chapters haven't really done too much for the plot, but this chapter is where story itself starts. One other thing I would like to mention, I may need some help making up ideas for individual chapters. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Squidward awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon (which was strange l, considering that they lived underwater). Squidward went over to the kitchen and saw Eric cooking breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Squidward!" Eric greeted.

"Morning!" Squidward answered. Squidward didn't realize it earlier but Eric sounded a lot like Eugene, granted Eugene is Eric's ancestor, so this is to be expected. The two began to converse for a while before Esmeralda came in. She was already asleep by the time Squidward arrived.

"Hey, you're that new guy! What was your name again?" She asked.

"Esmeralda please! Where are your manners! This is Squidward Tentacles, he's from the past and probably knows our family." Eric explained, Esmeralda seemed intrigued with Squidward's name.

"Squidward... Squidward... why does that sound so familiar?" She pondered. Esmeralda shrugged it off, grabbed a cup of coffee and left.

* * *

><p>SSme time later, the two gentlemen headed over to the Krusty Krab l, Eric offered Squidward a job as a cashier, the same job Squidward had 1000 years earlier. The only thing that was different this time was that Squidward was happier working for Eric than he was working at Pizza Castle or for Eugene.<p>

All was going well until a limousine pulled up in front of the restaurant. A crab had entered, he looked exactly like Eric! The only difference was that this crab was a bit fatter, he was dressed in a very fancy suit. Bodyguards were standing with him. Eric grimaced when he saw this crab.

"Argh..." Eric groaned.

"Who is he Mr. Krabs?" Spongetron asked.

Eric was about to answer, but this crab laughed and approached him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hahahahaha! You never told your employees about me? That's low brother! But how could they not know me?! I'm the CEO of KrabCorp!"

Spongetron gasped in awe.

"You have a brother Mr. Krabs?! AND he's the CEO of KrabCorp?!"

Squidward was surprised and confused about this. Eric has a brother? Squidward decided to ask.

"What's KrabCorp?"

Eric's brother turned to Squidward, he gave him what looked like a friendly grin and laughed heartily.

"Well me boy, KrabCorp is one of, no THE largest corporation in the galaxy!" He boasted, he then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a card. "If you ever find yourself on Aquatos, give me a call!"

Squidward looked at the card, it read

'Bradford Crabs: CEO of KrabCorp. On Planet Aquatos of the Milky Way Galaxy'

Bradford left the KK and went off in his limo.

"Argh, curse him and his greed." Eric sighed.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were relatively uneventful. Evebtually, Eric made a proposal that thoroughly surprised Squidward.<p>

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off to go around town for a while?"

Squidward was more than eager to leave.

"Spongetron, why don't you go with him?" Eric added.

Spongetron agreed to go, but Squidward still wasn't comfortable around him, he was a robot based off of a neighbor he couldn't stand and he most likely acted the same way as Spongebob himself. Squidward spoke up before they could leave.

"W-Wait, if we leave who's going to take care of the Krusty Krab?!"

"Oh that won't be a problem!" Spongetron said, he reached into his shirt pocket and took out a shell phone, he went through his contacts until he found someone named 'W'.

In about 5 seconds another sponge ran into the Krusty Krab, he looked exactly like Spongetron, only this sponge had a 'W' after his name on his name tag, which was fitting since the Spongetron that Squidward was familiar with had an 'A' on his name tag.

"Squidward, this is Spongetron W! He's always ready to work!" Spongetron A explained.

"At your service!" W greeted, giving everyone a friendly salute. At the same time, Pattron entered the restaurant.

"Good morning Krusty Crew!" He greeted.

"Hi Pattron, you're just in time! I was going to go show Squidward around town." A explained.

"Wearing a sailor suit?" W joked.

"Hahaha, no! But anyway Pattron, can you stay and help out?" A asked

"Well I actually can't stay long, but I'll help!" Pattron answered, confusing Squidward. This confusion quickly turned to shock when Pattron suddenly split himself in half, both halves seemed to grow their own body very quickly.

"C'mon Squidward, we have a lot to see!" A exxclaimed, taking Squidward's arm. The Pattron clone and Spongetron W quickly got to work.

* * *

><p>While Spongetron was showing Squidward the new Barg'n Mart, they met up with someone who shockingly recognized Squidward, what was also surprising was that Squidward seemed to know this fish as well.<p>

"Squidward?!"

"Larry the Lobster?!"

The two acquaintances shook hands, Larry hadn't seen Squidward in a millenium, but to Squidward, it was just a few days.

"It's been so long dude, where have you been?!" Larry asked.

"Hehehe!" Squidward chuckled. "It's a long story, but how are you still..."

"Alive?" Larry finished. "With my lifestyle and with products of KrabCorp, I can live for another 500 years! Maybe even more! Hahaha!"

"Wish I could stay and chat but I gotta run!" Larry said, running off. Squidward smiled a bit, he was relieved to see someone he recognized, even if he didn't really talk to Larry often. Squidward was snapped out of his daze by a boat horn. Somebody was waving at him and Spongetron. He looked over to see who it was, it was another Spongetron.

"Hey there D!" Spongetron waved back. The boat behind Spongetron D honked it's horn, D drove off in his boat.

"Who was that?" Squidward asked.

"Oh, that was Spongetron D, he's one of my 5 brothers that can drive!" Spongetron explained.

"Uh... how many siblings do you have?"

"About 486 brothers, I don't have any sisters though."

Squidward began doing his "Future" reaction again, which Spongetron quickly remedied.

* * *

><p>Around sunset, Squidward went back to Eric's house for the evening. But Squidward had a thought that worried him.<p>

Is his house still here? Was somebody living in it?

Squidward tried to put these thoughts behind him, though he would look into it ASAP. He didn't want to be a burden on Eric.

Meanwhile on a planet that looked like it was a giant ocean, there was a city that looked even more advanced than Bikini Bottom. In the center was a skyscraper was a building that said KrabCorp. In a large office on the top floor was Bradford, he was talking to Baltimore on a video screen.

"So we've come to an agreement?" Bradford asked.

"Yes, we'll send some of our medicine and in return you will pay us." Baltimore stated.

"Alright then, good doing business with you!" Bradford said with a smile, from behind his back he crossed his fingers...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! I know the plot of this story hasn't really taken off, but this chapter is pushing it a bit more. It'll take off soon though.<strong>


End file.
